Missing Sister
by megfurtado
Summary: An old enemy of the Cartwright's decides to get revenge on them by kidnapping ten year old Amelia. The Cartwright's race to find her but they discover that time isn't on their side when they find blood on her saddle. please read and review
1. Bushwack

Bonanza Missing Sister

Ages: Amelia 10; Joe 16; Hoss 22; Adam 28

Description: An old enemy of the Cartwright's decides to get revenge on them by kidnapping ten year old Amelia. The Cartwright's race to find her but they discover that time isn't on their side when they find blood on her saddle. It'll take hope, faith and the love of family to bring Amelia back home.

Chapter 1: Bushwhack

Ten year old Amelia was riding home from school unaware that she was being watch by a group of men who were on the top of a rocky hill.

One of the men name Jeb Collins turns to the leader of the group Dave Snyder. "There's the Cartwright girl! When do we grab her?" asked Collins. "Once she gets to an open space" informed Snyder his eyes still on the ten year old.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Tom Brooks who was the easily confuse one in the group.

Snyder gives him a death glare. "Like I told you before them Cartwright's are the reason why my wife is dead so now I'm gonna make Ben Cartwright suffer by torturing and killing his worthless snooty slut of a daughter. Then he'll know how it feels to lose someone you love"

He watches Amelia riding by and turns to his men. "Ok just like we planned!" ordered Snyder. The men spread out to their positions without being seen.

As Amelia was riding along she saw someone lying on the side of the dirt road. Thinking that they are hurt Amelia was about to mount off her horse when one of the men in the rocky hill takes his rifle and shoots her in the leg.

After being hit Amelia falls off her saddle leaving a spot of blood on her light brown leather saddle. Sapphire rides away terrified leaving her companion helplessly behind.

Snyder and his men including the one who pretended to be hurt stand over Amelia's unconscious body. One of the men name Kurt Warren grabs the ten year olds arms and drags her body away.

They put her on a buckboard and ride away leaving behind her gun belt and hat.


	2. Missing

Missing

At the Ponderosa Joe heard horses in the yard. He walks out of the house to see both of his brothers mounting off their horses.

"Hey little brother" said Hoss cheerfully. Joe had a worried look on his face which concerned both brothers. "What's the matter Joe?" asked Adam sensing something was wrong.

"Did you guys see Amelia on the trail?" asked Joe apprehensively. Adam and Hoss exchange glances. "NO why is something wrong?" asked Hoss worriedly.

Joe shakes his head. "I don't know maybe I'm just worrying over nothing but I have a bad feeling that something is terribly wrong".

Sheriff Roy Coffee who was the best and oldest sheriff in Virginia City and a close friend to the Cartwright's rides up to them with Amelia's horse and processions.

"Roy what happen?" asked Adam worriedly when he saw his baby sister's horse and things. Now he knew something wasn't right.

"I don't want worry you boys but it looks like Amelia is missing and might be in some kind of trouble" said Roy.

"Where did you find the pinto and her things?" asked Hoss as they walk over to the horse. They were solicitous to see the blood on the saddle.

All three boys' faces went paled. "I found her gun and hat at the side of the main road near a spot of blood. Her horse was grazing in a field not far from where I found her things" said Roy.

Adam touches the stain on the saddle and saw the blood on his fingers. Hoss and Joe saw the concern look on their brother's face.

"Had Amelia's gun been fired?" inquired Adam his hands quivering. "No it hadn't" said Roy. Adam closes his eyes and takes in what he had heard.

_If the gun handed been fire then that means that Amelia wasn't sot in self defense which means that someone intentionally shot her. Why would someone intentionally shoot a little ten year old girl? Please God let her be alright!_

"Though I did find a note in Amelia's saddlebag" said Roy handing it to Joe. Joe reads it and was shock by what it said: _An eye for an eye; you'll never see your precious Amelia Rose Cartwright alive again!"_

Joe's eyes became in rage with furry and fear. Adam and Hoss saw the rage and fear on their brother's face. "What is it Joe?" asked Hoss.

Joe crumbles the note in his hands. "Someone **kidnapped **Amelia" said Joe furiously. "Who would do a thing like that?" asked Hoss worriedly.

As far as he knew they didn't have any enemies but they sure did now. "What did the note say?" asked Roy. "An eye for an eye; you'll never see her alive again" said Joe remembering it word from word.

He storms over to Cochise and adjusts the saddle. Adam and Hoss walk over to him. They understood the anger and fear their brother felt. They also understood that Joe had a special loving bond with Amelia and how he wanted to protect her.

They knew what Joe's temper was like and they weren't gonna let Joe do something that he would regret. "Where are you going?" asked Adam.

Joe turns to him with tears in his eyes. "Adam our little sister is out there hurt or worst and I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing".

Adam turns to Roy. "Roy can you send a wire to our Pa and tell him what happen?" "Of course Adam and I'll organize a search party" said Roy.

"Thanks a lot Roy" said Hoss gratefully. "I hope Amelia's alright. She's a tough young lady. I'm sure she'll be just fine" assured Roy trying to ease the boys' nerves.

"Let's hope so Roy" said Hoss. Roy nods his head and rides away. Hoss and Adam turn to see Joe's lip quivering. Adam places a comforting hand on his brother's shoulders.

"We're just as worried about her as you are Joe but she's a touch girl. We just gotta have faith and hope that she's alright" said Adam. Joe looks at his with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I know you're right Adam but I keep thinking about the blood on the saddle. Adam, that's our baby sister's blood. For all we know she could be dead" said Joe sobbing.

He couldn't imagine life without his baby sister and prayed to god that she was alright. "Don't even say that Joe. Like Adam said we gotta have faith and hope that she's alright" said Hoss.

Adam's heart broke to see his little brother in tears. He pulls the boy in his arms and consoles him. "Let it out Joe it's alright" soothed Adam stroking his brother's head.

After a few minutes Joe started to calm down and pulled away from Adam. He looks at his brothers sheepishly. "I'm sorry I promise to stay strong" said Joe wiping his eyes feeling ashamed for breaking down in front of his two heroes.

Joe always wanted to be brave and strong like them and felt embarrass that he had shown he wasn't strong or brave like them. He promises himself that he won't shed anymore tears; he was gonna be strong for his brothers, his father and most importantly his sister.

Adam touches Joe's shoulder reassuringly "Oh Joe don't feel bad it's ok to show that you're scare and worried but you don't have to hide it from us ever"

"I'll try to be strong for Amelia but I'm just so worry about her" said Joe. "So are we little brother but we have each other and we'll get through this. Amelia will be found and she'll come home safe and sound" persuaded Hoss.

Joe looks at him "You really believe that?" "Yes I do" said Hoss confidently. Joe smiles "Then I believe it too" said Joe. "We love you Joe" said Adam. "I love you too" said Joe.

The tree brothers shared a tight embrace.

Meanwhile…..

Ben was riding through town when he saw a group of men hovering on the street in front of the Sheriff's office. Curiously Ben rides up to them and mounts off his horse.

He walks through the crowd and in the Sheriff's office. "Ben! Boy am I glad to see ya" said Roy relieved to see his oldest and dearest friend.

"What's going on Roy? Why are there so many men outside?" asked Ben. "They're for the search party" explained Roy.

"Search party what search party?" asked Ben confused. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Ben but I'm afraid that Amelia was shot and kidnapped" informed Roy.

Ben's face whitens. "Do you have any idea as too who took her?" asked Ben. "No I don't but I'm gonna send those men out to look for her" said Roy.

"Do the boys know?" asked Ben apprehensively. He couldn't imagine what his sons were going through. Roy nods. "They took it hard especially Little Joe but they seem to be hopeful".

"I better get to the ranch let me know if you find out anything" said Ben as he rushes to the door. "I will Ben don't worry we'll find her" assured Roy as Ben hurries out the door.

He walks out of the Sheriff's office and through the crowd. He mounts on his horse and rides away.


	3. Stay Strong

Stay Strong

The boys had packed their bed rolls and were sitting in the father's study looking at the map of the Ponderosa and Virginia City. "There are a lot of places she could be that is if she's still in Nevada" said Adam feeling discourage.

"C'mon Adam we have to hope that she's somewhere in the territory maybe somewhere on the Ponderosa like in one of the line shacks" suggested Joe.

"That's a possibility little brother but why would kidnappers hold her on our property?" asked Adam.

Before Joe could answer they heard someone walk through the front door. They got up to see who it was and were beyond relieved when they saw their father.

"Pa thank goodness you're here" said Joe full of relief as he throws his arms around his father. "It's alright son everything is gonna be alright" said Ben comforting his son.

He looks over to his two eldest sons and saw the belief in their eyes.

Amelia was sitting on a dusty dirty floor her hands bound to a chair leg. She was going in and out of consciousness. Her vision was blurry and unclear; her mouth was gagged.

Her head was hurting and she couldn't move her legs because they were also bound. The bullet wound on her leg was burning and was bleeding.

Her captors put a cloth around it to stop the bleeding but her blood was soaking through it. She was afraid that she was gonna die.

Once her eye sight became clearer she looks around her surroundings. Seeing the room that she was in Amelia concluded that she was in one of the deserted cabins not far from the Ponderosa.

Amelia hoped and prayed that her family knew what happen and were looking for her. She had no doubt in her mind that they wouldn't stop looking for her until they find her.

Her captors walk in. Amelia could see that there were five of them and she recognized them but couldn't remember how she knew them.

"Well Cartwright I hope you're comfortable" said Snyder coldly in a sarcastic tone. "Well then you won't be feeling that way for long because you'll be dead" Snyder laughs evilly as he and the other men walk out of the room.

At that moment Amelia started to worry and panic. She didn't know what to do but knew that she had to stay strong for her family especially for her Pa.

She wasn't gonna let him or her brothers lose her; she was gonna fight with everything in her to stay alive. She started to relax more and calmly began to think of a way to escape.

Little did she know that that was gonna be easier said than done.


	4. The Plan and the Search

The Plan and the Search 

At the Ponderosa everyone had gather to discuss where to look for the young girl. The Cartwright's and Roy stood on the front porch looking over the men from town and the Cartwright's hands.

"Alright men you all know that Amelia is injured but we don't know how severe it is so be cautious especially if you locate her. We don't know who has her or how many there are" said Roy.

The men shook their heads understandingly. "I just wanted to express my sincere and deepest gratitude for all of you. Amy daughter would be thankful too" said Ben full of emotion and appreciation.

"You don't need to thank us Ben we all love that little girl of yours and we'll do everything we can to bring her back to you and your boys" said Sam the Saloon bartender.

"Alright the Cartwright's and their hands will search the Ponderosa while the rest of us search everywhere else. If you find her single the others by shooting five shots. We'll all meet back here at sundown" said Roy.

Once the men had broken in teams of two they set off. Ben turns to his sons and their men. "Joe you and Mitch search the east pasture and check the abandon cabins and the line shacks; anywhere that they could hide her" instructed Ben.

He walks over to his son and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Joseph I know that you're worry about your sister but you need to keep your temper under control and don't go flying off the handle. If you find her bring her home and don't go looking for revenge. Is that clear?" asked Ben sternly.

He knew how his youngest son was with his temper and how protected he was of his sister. He knew that the boy would regret it if he did anything to avenge what happen to his sister.

"Yes sir" said Joe obediently. Ben smiles and pulls his son into an embrace. "I love you, son" said Ben. "I love you too Pa" said Joe.

They pull away from each other and Joe walks over to where Mitch and his horse were. Ben turns to Hoss and Adam.

"And that goes for the both of you is that understood?" asked Ben. "Don't worry Pa we won't go looking for trouble" assured Hoss.

Ben hugs both of his sons. "I love you boys" he said full of emotion. "We know Pa" assured Adam. "We love you too" Hoss added as they pulled away.

Meanwhile...

Amelia was trying to get her hands free but the rope was tied too tight. One of Snyder's men Tom Brooks walks in and takes the gagged out of her mouth.

Once Amelia was able to move her mouth she looks up at the man. "I...need to use...the outhouse" She said her voice was raspy. "Alright" replied Brooks annoyed.

He unties her and helps her up. He helps her to the door and out of the cramped cabin. "I can walk to the outhouse myself" insisted Amelia.

"Shoot yourself but I'll be watching you" warned Brooks sternly. Amelia nods and limps out across the yard to where the outhouse was.

Amelia turns to look at the creepy cabin. Seeing that she wasn't being watch Amelia decides to make a run for it and tries to escape.

The men in the small cabin saw what Amelia was trying to do and they run out after her and tackle her to the ground. Snyder walks over where his men had Amelia pinned down.

He pulls out a syringe from his jacket pocket and injects it to Amelia's arm. In a matter of minutes Amelia passes out unconsciously.


	5. Hoping and Looking

Hoping and Looking 

Little Joe and Mitch were riding around when they stop to rest. "How many line shacks are there?" asked Mitch. "There are six in the pasture and we only check half of them" said Joe.

He was getting more and more worried and anxious. "Don't worry Joe we'll find her" said Mitch trying to comfort his friend. "I hope so I don't know what we'll do without her. I know I complain about her but..." said Joe full of emotion.

"But you love her" finished Mitch understandingly. "I just hope she's alright" said Joe hopingly. "I'm sure she is Joe. C'mon we better keep looking" said Mitch.

He and Joe rode off to the next line shack only to find that it was like the others empty. "Dang it nothing here either" said Joe disappointedly and frustrated.

"Maybe they're not in any of these shacks. I mean they have Amelia but why would they hide her on your ranch?" asked Mitch.

"You're right they must know that the ranch would be the first place we would look for her" said Little Joe. "If she's not in the line shacks then where could she be?" asked Mitch.

"I don't know maybe in a cabin" said Joe. "Couldn't hurt to look" agreed Mitch. They rode away.

Meanwhile...

Hoss and Adam were looking in the North Pasture and were having the same amount of luck Joe was having. They had stop riding and took a break.

"Adam we must've look through a ton of shacks" said Hoss exhaustedly. "I know I hope someone found her and that she's alright" said Adam.

He desperately trying to be hopeful but his fear of losing his sister and his worrying was getting the better of him. Hoss places a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She'll be alright Adam. She is a strong girl and she'll get through this and so will we" said Hoss.

Adam with tears in his eyes he turns to him. "I know Hoss but if anything happens to that precious baby I don't know what we'll do" said Adam allowing himself to fall apart.

Hoss reaches over to his brother and hugs him.


	6. When all hope is lost

When all hope is lost

Joe and Mitch rode up to an abandon cabin a few miles outside the Ponderosa. Joe turns to Mitch as he mounts off his horse.

"You better stay out here and keep an eye out. I'm gonna go inside and see if she's there" said Joe hoping that she was.

"Alright Joe but be careful" advised Mitch.

Joe nods his head and walks in the cabin. He walks into the kitchen and notices dirty dishes on the table and a coffee pot on the stove.

He notices a door and quietly walks over to it and opens it. His heart drops when he sees a helpless little girl unconsciously sitting on the floor leaning on a wooden chair.

Her hands were ties behind her to the leg of the chair and her legs were bounded together. Joe quickly rushes to her and moves the hair away from the angelic face.

He was stunned, relieved and worried when he recognizes the child as his sister. _"Please god let her still be alive. Please tell me I'm not too late"_ he thought to himself.

"Amelia baby can you open your eyes for me?" he asked frighten. Amelia stirs then weakly opens her eyes.

She saw a double vision of a shadowy person standing over her and frightening thinking that it was one of her captors' she flinches away.

Joe was surprise and a little hurt but he knew that she was afraid. After untying her, her comfortingly caresses her arm and tries to soothe her.

"Its ok sweetheart you're safe now" said Joe softly consoling her. Amelia's vision was blurry but it was slowly coming clearer and she recognizes the person in front of her.

"Joe?" she said flimsy from the drug. Joe with tears in his eyes touches her cheek lovingly. "Yeah it's me it's all over. You're safe now baby, no one's gonna hurt ya".

He saw bruises on her face and what look like an injection from a syringe on her arm. He looks at her terrified thinking about what kind of hell she had endured.

Joe cups her cheeks in his hands. "Sweetheart what did they do to you. Are you alright?" he asked. She shakes her head no and starts to tremble and snivels.

Joe immediately takes off his green coat and drapes it over her shoulders. He then pulls her to his chest and holds her close.

"I'm...soo...sorrry...Jooee" she wailed. "Shh...it's alright honey everything is gonna be ok" soothed Joe before kissing her on the head.

Once she had calmed down Little Joe pulls away from her at arm's length and looks at her. "Can you tell me what happen?" asked Joe.

"I was riding home from school and all of a sudden I heard a gunshot. The next thing I knew I was here" said Amelia. "Do you know who kidnapped you?" asked Joe.

"I recognize them but I couldn't put a name to his face. There were five of them I think" said Amelia. She looks at Joe "I'm sorry I can't remember anything else" she said.

"Don't be everything is gonna be fine" said Joe. Amelia smiles for the first time in what seem a long time and Joe smiles back at her.

"I love you big brother"

"I love ya too little sister"

"I'm gonna take a look at your leg. Does it hurt?" asked Joe. Amelia nods her head. Joe moves over to his sister's leg and looks at it.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and thanked god that it was only a flesh-wound. He pulls out his bandana and places it over the wound and uses it as a bandage.

Joe quickly moves back to his sister and tenderly touches her cheek. "You're very lucky baby sister it's only a flesh wound. Once I get you home we'll have Doc Martin look at it ok. You're going to be just fine I promise" said Joe.

"I wanna go home" Amelia whimpered. Joe kisses her on the head. He lifts Amelia up in his arms as he gets up. Mitch walks in.

Amelia frighten grabs onto Joe. Joe looks at Mitch who had a scared look on his face. He then looks back at his sister. "It's alright sweetheart it's just my friend Mitch. You remember Mitch don't cha?" asked Joe soothingly. Amelia nods her head.

"Is she ok?" asked Mitch worriedly. Amelia was his best friend's sister so she was like a sister to him too. He knew how much Joe and the Cartwright's love her and thanked god that they didn't have to endure the pain of losing her.

"I think so just a little shaken up" said Joe walking toward him while carrying his baby sister. Mitch looks at her and saw how droopy her eyes were.

"She doesn't look so good Joe" said Mitch concern. "I know I think it's from whatever kind of drug they gave her" said Joe.

"You get her to the Ponderosa and I'll alert your Pa and the others that we found her" said Mitch. "Thanks" said Joe appreciatively.

Mitch smiles and disappears out the door. Joe looks down at the angelic child who was unconscious. "Everything is gonna be fine. I promise I'm gonna get you home to Pa" said Joe full of emotion.

He couldn't imagine what his sister been through and thanked god that she was alive. "I can't begin to tell you how relieve I am that I found you and that you're ok. I love you so very much and so do Pa, Hoss and Adam. They're gonna be so happy when they see you" chocked Joe kissing her on her face and head as he let his tears roll down his cheek.

He walks out of the cabin and mounts Amelia on Cochise before he does. He then puts one hand around his sister and the other on the reins.

As they rode back home Joe whispered soothing words to his sister and pray to god that his sister would be alright and that she'll be able to get through the turmoil she had suffered.


	7. Faith and Hope part 1

Faith and Hope part 1

Little Joe had brought Amelia home and took her upstairs to her room and lays her down on her bed. Joe sits next to her taking her hand in his.

"Pa is on his way baby just hold on ok. You were very brave on the ride home and I'm so very proud of you" Joe said softly.

Ben and the boys walk in. Joe stands up to face his family. "Joseph how is she?" asked Ben worriedly. "She's been coming in and out of consciousness. She has a flesh wound but it's not too serious but I think we should have Doc Martin look at it" said Joe chocking on his sobs.

"It's alright son. You did a good job taking care of your sister and I'm proud of you" said Ben. "There's something else Pa they drugged her" said Joe.

"What kind of drug?" asked Adam worriedly. "I don't know Adam all I know is that it made her really weak and tired" Said Joe turning back to his father.

"Oh Pa when I found her I thought she was dead. I was so scared Pa" sobbed Joe as he was pulled into his father's embrace. "It's alright son. You found her and she's gonna be alright" consoled Ben.

Doc Martin walks in. "Hello Ben boys. Roy told me that Joe found Amelia. Thought I should come up here and see how she is" said Paul as he walks over to Amelia.

"She has a flesh wound and the kidnappers drugged her with some kind of drug we don't know what kind of drug it was" said Ben.

"Has she been unconscious long?" asked the doctor. "She was conscious when I found her then she woke up. She fell unconscious when I got her out of the cabin and hasn't woken up since" said Joe worriedly.

"Why don't you all go downstairs so I can examine my patient" asked Paul. The four men walk out of the room and down to the living room.

Joe kept looking at the stairs with tears in his eyes. Ben walks over to him. "Joe we have to have faith and hope that Amelia will be ok" said Ben.

"Pa you didn't see her when I found her. Oh God! If I hadn't found her when I did she would've been dead and it would've been my fault" said Joe feeling guilt.

"Oh no son it wouldn't have been. I know you place yourself as your sister's protector and you think it's your job to protect her but you have to understand that you can't protect her from everything no matter how much you want to. All you can do is be there for her when she falls and give her all the love and support she needs" said Ben.

Ben touches Joe's arm "Son she's alive because of you. You did everything right for her and I couldn't be more proud of you. You three are the most wonderful brothers to her and I couldn't be more proud of you" said Ben beaming with pride for his sons.

"Thanks Pa" said Joe smiling knowing that his father was right and kept the faith and hoping that Amelia would be alright.


	8. Faith and Hope part 2

Faith and Hope part 2

An hour late Doc Martin walks down the stairs and over to the Cartwright's.

"How is she Paul?" asked Ben concern. "She lost a lot of blood and if Joe hadn't found her when he did she would've bled to death" said Paul.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Adam.

"She's very weak and lost a lot of blood. Whatever the drug they gave her seems to be wearing off but I'm afraid that it might have caused some damage" said the doctor.

"What kind of damage?" asked Hoss worriedly. "The drug had gotten into her blood stream and there's a good chance that it had gotten into her wound" said Paul.

"What are you trying to tell us exactly?" asked Ben confused. "I'm afraid that the drug could have infected her wound and if I'm right then I won't have any choice by to amputate the leg" said Paul with a heavy heart.

The men were sick to their stomachs by the news. They knew that if they didn't let the doc amputate the leg then Amelia would die.

Joe didn't want his sister to lose her leg and wouldn't be able to forgive himself or his family if she died instead. He hoped and pray that his sister wouldn't lose her leg and that she was gonna be fine.

Joe looks up at the doctor. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE MY SISTER'S LEG" he shouted. Everyone in the room was stunned by the outburst.

Ben quietly walks over to him son. "Joe we don't have any choice if it becomes infected and we don't have any other choice" consoled Ben.

"What if Amelia doesn't want you too? How are we gonna explain to her that we let her lose her leg? She's gonna be awfully mad at us" said Joe.

"I know how you feel son but we got to think about what is best for Amelia" advised the doctor. "Please Joe try to understand that we're only thinking about saving your sister's life" said Ben.

"I better be going. Please send someone for me if she spikes a fever or if her leg looks infected. Goodnight Ben, boys" said the doctor as he walks out of the house.

"I'm sorry Pa I'm just so scared" sobbed Joe uncontrollably. Ben puts his arms around his vulnerable. "It's alright son. Everything is gonna be alright" comforted Ben.

Once he was able to calm Joe he turns to Adam and Hoss. "How about we get some sleep alright" suggested Ben.

"Sure Pa but shouldn't one of us stay with Amelia tonight?" asked Hoss. "I will" offered Adam.

"Alright son let me know when she wakes up" said Ben.

The four men walk upstairs and into their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>Adam walks into Amelia's room and sits beside her taking her hand in his. "Everything is gonna be alright sweetheart. The doc says that your leg might be infected by the drug those men gave ya but you're gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you" said Adam full of emotion.<p>

"I can't tell you how scare I was when I saw blood on your saddle. I was petrified that I wouldn't be able to see my beautiful precious baby sister again. I don't know what I'll do if I wouldn't be able to see your brilliant eyes and that extraordinary dimple smile" said Adam with tears in his eyes.

Amelia started to moan and whimper. Adam strokes his sister's hand tenderly.

"It's alright shortcake...no one's gonna hurt ya" soothed Adam. "It...hurts" mumbled Amelia.

"I know it does sweetheart but you're gonna be just fine" said Adam. He leans over and kisses her on her pale cheeks and whispered in her ear "You're so strong baby girl...keep fighting don't give up".

Late that night Adam was awoken by horrid screams and crying. He looks over to see Amelia thrashing in bed wildly.

Adam immediately gets up and sits her on her bed. He grabs her hand and gently squeezes it.

"Amelia baby it's alright...you're safe. Please baby calm down...I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" said Adam helplessly.

"Please...don't hurt me...I wanna go home please don't hurt me" cried Amelia frighten.

"Amelia baby you're safe no one is gonna hurt you. You're home and you're safe I promise no one is gonna hurt you" assured Adam his heart aching to see his baby sister in distress.

Amelia started to settle down. Adam gets up and turns to sit down in the chair when Amelia weakly opens her eyes.

"Adam?" said a soft groggy voice. Adam turns around and was surprise by what he saw.


	9. Recovering

Recovering

Adam walks over to her and sits beside her. He strokes her hand. "Yeah it's me shortcake" assured Adam full of emotion.

"Oh Adam! I thought I was never gonna see any of you again. I'm so sorry for scaring you" cried Amelia on the verge to breakdown in tears.

"It's alright baby you have nothing to be sorry for. We're all just so glad that you were found" Adam consoled. Amelia looks around the room and was surprise to see that she was home but wonder how she got there.

"How did I get here?" asked Amelia puzzled.

Adam smiles "Little Joe and his friend Mitch found you. The doc said that if Joe hadn't found you when he did you would've bled to death"

"Little Joe save my life?" asked Amelia. Adam nods his head. "Where is he? Is he alright?" asked Amelia.

"You don't have to worry he's fine; he's asleep" assured Adam. "Oh good" said Amelia relieved. "Do you want me to go get Pa?" asked Adam.

"Yeah...but I don't want to be left alone" said Amelia nervously. "Don't worry I'll be right back I promise" said Adam.

Amelia looks at him not reassured.

"Everything is gonna be alright. I promise as long as you're in this house you are safe. Pa, Joe, Hoss and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you I promise" said Adam trying to reassure his fragile little sister.

Amelia nods her head. Adam smiles as he leans over kissing her on the forehead. He looks at her and says "I love you".

"I...love...you...too" she said in a tried voice. Adam gets up and quickly walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Moments later both he and Ben walk in the room. "How's my baby girl?" asked Ben anxiously as he made his way over to her side.<p>

"I'm alright Pa I'm so sorry you all were worried about me. Are you sure Little Joe is alright?" she asked agonizing over her brother's safety. She would never forgive herself if her brother had gotten hurt while saving her.

Ben takes her hand in his. He knew how close all of his children were with each other so it didn't surprise him to see how concern his daughter was for his son.

"It's alright sweetheart this isn't your fault. Joe's alright if you want I could wake him up so you can see for yourself that he's alright" offered Ben.

Amelia's tired eyes mange to light up and she gives him a smile. "Thanks Pa I sure would like that but I don't want to be selfish" said Amelia.

She hated the idea of being selfish. She always wanted to put the needs of her family before her own. Ben smiles at her after turning to Adam and nods at him to wake up his brother.

"Oh no darling you're not being selfish not the least bit. In fact I think it would do your brother some good if he saw you. He was awfully worried about you after he found ya" explained Ben reassuringly.

"I love you Papa" said Amelia. "I love you too my sweet little angel" said Ben he leans over kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Adam walks into Joe's room and gently wakes him up. "Wake up little brother" he said softly. Joe opens his eyes and looks at Adam.<p>

"What is it Adam?" he asked as he yawned. "It's Amelia" said Adam. Joe's eyes widen alarmed. He hoped that she was alright.

Adam saw the concern look on his brother's faced and holds out his arm in front of him. "Don't worry she's ok; she's asking for you" explained Adam soothingly.

"She's afraid that you had gotten hurt while saving her" said Adam. "Why does she think that?" asked Joe confused as he gets up and puts his brown robe over his nightshirt.

"I told her that you saved her" admitted Adam. Joe walks out of his room and down the hall to his sister's. Ben gets up and walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Joe rushes to her side. "Joe?" said Amelia sobbing hysterically relieve to see that her brother was alright. Joe sits next her taking her hand in his.<p>

"Shh...Honey its ok...I'm fine" he soothed. Amelia sits up and hugs him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she sobbed over and over. Joe holds her close and rubs her back comfortingly. "Hey now this isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" he said as he pulls away from her and strokes her left cheek with his thumb.

He looks at her. "Baby what are you sorry for?" Amelia presses her lips together sheepishly. "It's alright whatever you say will stay between us like it's always been but if you don't want to that's ok too" encouraged Joe.

Amelia nods her head. She wanted to tell him what was bothering her. She wanted him to understand how sorry she was for putting his life in danger.

"I'm sorry that you had risked your life when you saved me. If those men were there I don't want to think about what would have happen. If you had gotten hurt I would've never forgiven myself" said Amelia ashamed.

"You should know by now baby sister that you mean more to me than anything else in this world including my life. I would do anything to keep you safe because I'm your big brother and it's my responsibility to protect you" said Joe.

Amelia smiles "You sound just like Adam". "Well that's because I learned from the best" teased Joe smiling.

"Thanks for saving me. You always been my hero Joe just like Pa, Hoss and Adam are" said Amelia full of gratitude.

Joe had tears in his eyes as he hugs her. He then pulls away from her and tenderly moves the hair away from her angelic but pale face.

"How you feeling?" asked Joe. "Sore but I think I'll live" teased Amelia. "Of course you will you're a Cartwright and we Cartwright's don't give up without a fight" said Joe proudly.

Amelia yawns and lies back on her pillow. Seeing that she was getting tired, Joe gets up and pulls the covers over her. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" said Joe.

He was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist. "Please don't leave me" she begged fearfully.

Joe turns to see the fear in her eyes and realized that she was scare of being left alone. "I don't want you to go away" she whined.

Joe walks back over to her and sits next to her. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, go to sleep".

"Promise me something?" she asked tiredly. She takes her hand in his. "Anything whatever you need?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"Promise me you won't go looking for revenge against the men who did this to me. Please Joe promise me I don't want to lose you or anyone else" she said.

Joe closes his eyes. He knew what she was asking him to do and it was taking everything in him to not grant this wish.

He really wanted to go after the men and make them pay for what they did to his baby sister but he knew what it would do to his sister if he did. She was going through enough pain and he didn't want to cause her anymore.

"I'll tell Sheriff Coffee what happen I promise just please don't do something that you'll regret" she said in a shaky voice.

She turns Joe's face towards her. She could see the tears in his eyes and his lips quivering. She squeezes his hand compassionately. She knew that this was a hard promise for him to keep but she knew that he would.

"I know the big brother in you wants them to pay so do I but I rather have the law handle it then to see someone I love getting hurt" she said as the tears roll down her cheeks.

Joe had tears dripping down his wet cheeks. "You know I'll do anything for you and if you want me to promise you this then I will".

"Thanks Joe I know it's a lot to ask" said Amelia feeling bad for putting this much pressure on her brother. "Oh no honey it's not too much to ask. Now get some sleep" alleviated Joe.

"Goodnight Joe. I love ya" said Amelia as she drifts off asleep.

Joe smiles as he watches her sleep. "Goodnight Mia I love ya too" he said softly almost in a whisper.

He loves over and kisses her on the forehead and rests the bridge of his nose on her forehead.


	10. Revenge or Not

Revenge or Not 

The next morning Ben walks into his daughter's bedroom to see Joe sleeping on the chair beside her with his hand in hers.

Ben smiles at the precious sight. He turns to leave when he heard someone calling out to him. He turns to see his son waking up.

"She didn't want me to leave her" explained Joe. "She was quite scared that you were hurt" said Ben. "She's amazing isn't she? Worrying about everyone else when she was the one who was hurt" said Joe proudly.

"Yes she is and so are you and your brothers" said Ben proudly. "Where are Adam and Hoss?" asked Joe curiously. "They're downstairs eating breakfast" said Ben wondering why his son was asking about his brothers.

Joe saw the confuse look on his father's face "Amelia ask me to promise her that I won't go looking for revenge and I think it's only fair that Adam and Hoss promise her too".

"I agree I think it would mean a lot to your sister if the three of you did that" said Ben. Joe gets up and walks out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Morning Joe" the boys said in unison. "I'm glad you're both are here" said Joe as he sits down at the table. Adam and Hoss look at each other.<p>

"Uh oh something must be up if you're glad to see us" teased Hoss. "Is it about Amelia?" asked Adam in a serious tone.

"She asked me to promise her that I won't go looking for revenge" said Joe. "Don't you want to go after the men who hurt her?" asked Hoss.

"Yeah of course I do but I can't break my promise to her" said Joe. "You want us to go after the men?" asked Adam. "No I think you fellas should make the same promise to Amelia" said Joe. "I think that's a good idea at least it would keep her from worrying about us" said Hoss.

* * *

><p>The boys finish their breakfast and the two elder brothers walk up to their sister's room. "How is she Pa?" asked Hoss. Amelia wakes up and saw her brothers.<p>

"Why don't you ask her yourself big brother?" said Amelia with a smile on her face. Hoss and Adam walk either side of her.

"How you feeling pumpkin?" asked Hoss taking a hold of his sister's hand. "Just fine Hoss I'm just hoping that Pa let's me out of the bed" said Amelia hopingly.

Ben smiles "We'll see darling" he steps outside to give his sons privacy with their sister. "We're so glad that you're alright" said Adam relieved.

"We were so worry about you" said Hoss. "Sorry I worried you didn't mean to" said Amelia remorseful. "Its ok shortcake it's not your fault" reassured Adam.

"Yeah pumpkin you have nothing to be sorry for" said Hoss comfortingly. Amelia looks at both of her brothers "I love you both so much".

"We love you very much" said Adam. "We both promise that we won't go looking for revenge either" said Hoss. "I really appreciate it" said Amelia.

She starts to quench her eyes in pain which frighten her brothers. "What's the matter baby?" asked Hoss alarmed. "My leg it hurts. Feels like it's on fire!" exclaimed Amelia in pain.

Hoss pulls the blankets away from his sister's leg and looks at it. Her leg was swollen and it looked like it was infected. Hoss looks up at Adam and nods his head.

Hoss quickly gets up and hurries out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Adam what's the matter with me" panted Amelia out of breath. "Nothing shortcake" fibbed Adam.<p>

"Adam please tell me what the doc said and be honest" Amelia threatened. "The doc said that the drug the men gave you might have infected your wound and if we can't sure it then the doc might have to amputate your leg" said Adam.

"HE'S GONNA CUT MY LEG OFF!" she hollered terrified. "He might but that's only if we can't cure the infection" said Adam.

"I...don't wanna...lose my leg...Adam" said Amelia in tears. "Shh don't worry baby you're gonna be just fine" assured Adam. "Promise" she whimpered. "I promise" he said sincerely.

"Thanks Adam" said Amelia as she starts to calm down. Adam smiles as he leans forward whispering _"I love you"_ in her ear.

Ben hurries in the room and over to his daughter. "How you feeling darling?" he asked concern. "It hurts Pa please don't let Doc Martin take my leg" she begged quenching in pain squeezing Adam's hand.

"It's alright darling you don't have to worry about a thing but I will do anything that mean necessary to save your life" said Ben sternly.

"I know Pa but I'm gonna fight this infection Papa" said Amelia. "That's my girl" Ben said proudly with tears in his eyes.

"Little Joe should be back with the doctor soon" said Adam. "Why don't you rest sweetheart until the doctor gets here" suggested Ben.

"Ok Papa...I love you" said Amelia weakly. "I love you too darling" said Ben.

He leans over and kisses his little girl on the forehead. Amelia looks over at Adam. "I love you too Adam" she said.

Adam smiles and walks over to her. He kneels down beside her and kisses her on the cheek. "You stay strong shortcake. You're the bravest and strongest girl I know and if anyone can get through this it's you. I'm so proud of you" said Adam.

Amelia nods her head. Adam hugs her then walks out of the room with Ben. Ben stops him in the hallway.

"Thank you for what you said to your sister Adam" said Ben proudly. "No need to thank me Pa it's my job" said Adam giving him a wink.

Ben smiles and puts an arm around his oldest son and hugs him. "I love you son" he said softly trying to refrain himself from crying.

"I love you too Pa" said Adam choking back his own sobs.


	11. Good News

Good News

Little Joe walks in the house with Doc Martin just as Ben and Adam descended from the stairs.

"How's Amelia Ben?" asked the doctor. "She's in a lot of pain. She fell asleep not too long ago" said Ben. "We'll then I better go check on my patient" said Paul.

He walks up the stairs with Ben behind him. Joe makes a quick exit out the door and over to the barn. He starts to groom Cochise trying to get his mind off of what was going on inside the house.

Adam walks up to him. "You alright Joe?" asked Adam. "Yeah why wouldn't I be? Our little sister might lose her leg and we can't go after the men who did this to her because we made a promise" said Joe frustrated.

"Why did you make that promise?" asked Adam curiously as he folds his hands across his chest. Joe turns and glares at him.

"What kind of question is that? You know why I made that promise" said Joe. "Well then enlighten me, refresh my memory" said Adam.

Annoyed Joe says "Look I promise her because I didn't want to cause her anymore pain". "Do you regret that promise?" asked Adam.

"Of course not it's just that the thought of our sister losing her leg...it terrifies me Adam" said Joe full of emotion with tears in his eyes and his lip trembling.

Adam pulls him into his arms and holds him as he gives into his emotions. "Let it out Joe. It's ok just let it all out" pacified Adam.

After having a good cry Joe pulls away from Adam. Adam hands him his handkerchief. Joe takes it appreciatively and uses it to dry his eyes.

"Thanks Adam" rattled Joe. "Anytime little brother I'm always here" said Adam. Joe smiles at him.

"I know and that means more to me than I can say. I know we have had our differences but I just want you to know that I really do appreciate everything you do for me. I know I don't always show it or say it a lot but I really do love you brother" said Joe shaky.

"Oh Joe you don't have to tell me that I know you love me. You saved my life more times that I can count and you always have my back through thick and thin. I know I rived you a lot but I hope you know that I don't do it to be mean or come off as bossy. It's just my way of looking out for you making sure that no harm comes to you because I'm your big brother and I love you" said Adam trying to control his emotions.

"I never did understood why you were looking out for me and do the things you did for me but now that I'm a big brother I understand what you did for me because I'll do the same things for Amelia n a heartbeat" said Joe.

"I don't have any doubt in my mind. I told you it's not bad being a big brother" said Adam.

* * *

><p>Hoss walks over to over to the barn and could hear laughing. He walks in to see both of his brothers getting along.<p>

"Well I'll be doggone I never thought I'll see the day where both of my mule-headed brothers aren't trying to kill each other" teased Hoss.

Joe and Adam exchange glances. "Who are you calling mule- headed you big ox" teased Joe.

"Yeah and who says we don't get along?" teased Adam. The three of them laugh.

"Pa sent me out here to find ya" said Hoss a little more serious. "Why? Is it about Amelia?" asked Joe worriedly.

"I don't know Pa just told me to find you" said Hoss. The boys hurried out of the barn and across the yard to the house.

The run into the house and saw their father sitting in the lonely great room with his arm resting on the armrest of the settee staring at the empty fireplace.

"How is she Pa?" asked Adam bracing himself for what was about to come. Ben gets up and looks at his sons with tears in his eyes that alarm the boys to suspect that the news wasn't gonna be good.

"Your sister is a miracle. A precious gift from God" said Ben full of emotion. The boys look at one and other wondering what their father is trying to tell them.

"We know she is" agreed Hoss. "She fought the infection with everything she had" continued Ben. "Was the Doc able to save her leg?" asked Joe.

Ben smiles "Yes he was Amelia is gonna be just fine. It'll be a while for her to be able to walk on that leg so I'll appreciate it if you boys can help her get around until she is able to weight on her leg".

He knew that his sons would help out without a doubt. "You don't even have to ask Pa you know we will" said Adam.

Ben was truly blessed to have three devoted sons and a magnificent daughter who loved each other and him.

"Well then let's go see your sister then" said Ben wiping the tears from his eyes. The four happy men walk up the stairs.


	12. Questioning

Questioning

Ben and the boys walk up to Amelia's room. Ben pokes his head through the open door.

"Hi darling there are some people who would like to see you" said Ben. "I would love to see my brothers" said Amelia eagerly.

The boys and Ben walk in and over to her. "We heard the god news sweetheart" said Joe happily as he walks over to her and kisses the temple of her head.

"I knew you could do it shortcake" said Adam full of pride. "We're so proud of ya pumpkin" added Hoss beaming with pride.

Hopsing walks in. "Miter Cartwright sheriff want to talk to you". "Thank you Hopsing" said Ben turning to his daughter.

"I'll be right back Amelia" assured Ben before walking out of the room with Hopsing. He walks down the stairs. He sees Roy Coffee sitting on the settee.

"Hello Roy" said Ben walking over to his dear friend and shakes his hand. Roy gets up "Ben I would've come sooner when Little Joe found her but the Doc said that she was in a lot of pain from her injury".

"It's alright Roy I appreciate you not pressuring Amelia to talk about the kidnapping" said Ben. "How is Amelia?" asked Roy.

"Paul said that she's gonna be fine" said Ben relieved. "What brings you on the Ponderosa?" he asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to Amelia about the men who kidnapped her" said Roy. "I don't know if she's up to talking about it yet Roy but we can ask her" said Ben. They walk upstairs to Amelia's room.

They walk in and over to the back of her bed while her brothers sat around her protectively. "Amelia how are ya?" asked Roy cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine sheriff" said Amelia nervously thinking about why the sheriff came to see her. She had a hunch that he was there to ask her questions about the kidnapping. Amelia prepares herself to answer the questions.

"You came here to ask me about my kidnapping?" asked Amelia. "That is if you are up to it" said Roy cautious about Amelia's recovery.

"Ask me anything that you need to" assured Amelia. Ben looks at her surprised. "Amelia are you sure you're up to it?" asked Ben.

"Don't worry Pa she's a strong girl" said Hoss as he looks down at her and gives her a wink.

"Can you tell me anything that you can remember about the day you were kidnapped?" asked Roy.

Amelia ponders for a moment trying to recall the events that happen on that day. It becomes very vivid in her head.

"I remember riding home from school on the main road" said Amelia. "I saw a man on the side of the road. He looked like he was hurt".

"Can you describe the man for me?" asked Roy slowly. "I didn't get a good look at him" said Amelia. "That alright... you're doing just fine" assured Roy. "What happen next?"

"I was about to climb off my horse when I heard a gun go off and the next thing I knew I was on the ground" said Amelia. "Then what happen?" asked Roy. "All I remember was being in a room of a cabin. My hands were tied to a chair and I had a bullet wound on my leg" said Amelia.

"Did you ever see who the kidnappers were?" asked Roy. "I saw them and I recognized them but I don't know who they were" said Amelia. She looks up at Roy. "Thanks Amelia" said Roy appreciatively.

"I hope it helps" said Amelia hopingly but unconvinced that it did. "Take care and don't drive your father and brothers crazy" said Roy. "I'll walk you out Roy" said Ben as he and Roy walk out of the room.

The boys look at their sister proudly. "We're really proud of you baby sister" said Hoss. "You think it's enough for Roy to get them?" asked Amelia uncertainly.

"It might be but I don't want you to worry about Roy getting those men. You know he's gonna do everything he can to get them" persuaded Adam.

"Alright Adam" said Amelia convinced. She knew that Adam would never lie to her. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll come and see ya later" said Little Joe.

Amelia smiles as she looks at her brothers. She was feeling very thankful that she had them. They weren't just brothers to her they were her best friends. The three people she could rely on for anything in the world.

"Thanks for everything boys. I can't tell you how much you three mean to me but I do love you three so much. As much as any sister could love her brother and I'm lucky enough to have three of them" said Amelia.

"We love you too" said Hoss. "Just as much as you love us" added Adam. The boys each hugged and kiss their sister before walking out of the room.


	13. Struggling to Remember

Struggling to Remember

That night the boys and Ben were eating supper while Amelia was lying upstairs resting.

"You think Amelia gave Roy enough information to get those men who kidnapped her?" asked Joe. "I'm not sure son. I pray to God that Roy can catch 'em but I won't lie and say that it would be better if Amelia could identify them" said Ben.

"I'm worry about her Pa" declared Adam. Ben looks at him concern. "Why?" he asked curiously but more concern.

"Because she's gonna run herself down by forcing herself to remember who kidnap her and we all know how determine Amelia can be. I'm worry that she's gonna put herself at risk of a relapse to her recovery" said Adam.

Ben, Hoss and Joe exchange glances; they knew Adam was right. "We better make sure that that doesn't happen" said Ben.

After supper Joe walks up the stairs and into his sister's room. What Adam had said really worried him and he just wanted to make sure that Amelia wasn't putting any pressure on herself to remember.

He finds the room empty but the window on the far end of the room was open. Joe quickly walks over to it and looks out to see his sister sitting on the roof not far from the window.

Joe quickly walks over to the chair next to the window and grabs a blanket and craws through the window and walks towards her.

"Mind if I sit with ya?" asked Joe. Amelia looks up and was surprise to see Joe standing next to her. She doesn't say anything and just nods her head.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting" said Joe worriedly as he sits beside her draping the blanket over his sister's shoulders and putting his arm around her.

Amelia looks up at him and smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired of resting I just came out here to look up at the stars" said Amelia.

Joe looks up at the bright stars that decorated the clear night sky. "They're beautiful tonight" said Joe. "I wish it was like this every night instead of worrying about what's gonna happen tomorrow. I'm so sick and tired of being scared. Every time I close my eyes I can picture that awful room I was in" said Amelia.

* * *

><p>She looks up at Joe. "I'm scared Joe" she admitted. She hated to admit when she was afraid it made her feel weak and didn't like that feeling especially in front of her brothers.<p>

She always wanted them to think that she was brave like them and not like a baby. Joe understood how Amelia felt about admitting she was scared and knew how difficult it was for her to admit that especially to him or their brothers.

"Scared about what?" asked Joe worriedly. Amelia turns her head away trying not to cry. Joe puts his fingers under her chin and tenderly turns her head to face him.

"Please tell me about it I promise I won't judge you" assured Joe pulling her close to him wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I'm scared that they're never gonna get caught and they'll hurt me again" said Amelia in a shaky voice as tears ran down her cheeks. She buries her face to her brother's strong chest.

"I'm sorry Joe... I don't want to be a baby but I'm so afraid" sobbed Amelia desperately wanting to be comforted by her brother.

"Shh...You're not a baby everyone gets scare" assured Joe. Amelia pulls her head away and looks up at him. "Like whom?" she asked curious.

* * *

><p>"Well I get scare sometimes and I know Adam and Hoss get scare sometimes even if they don't want to admit it. And you know who else gets scare sometimes?" asked Joe. "Who?" asked Amelia curiously.<p>

"Pa" whispered Joe softly. Amelia's eyes widen stunned. "Pa gets scare too" said Amelia bewildered. "Sure he does but I want you to know that there is no shame to be afraid and there is no shame for you to not be able to remember who kidnap you" said Joe.

"I know you're scare and you have every right to be and I can't begin to fathom what you been though. It breaks my heart that you are scared and I can't begin to tell you how scared I was when I found you in that cabin" said Joe with tears in his eyes that threaten to fall.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that" said Amelia full of guilt. Joe takes his sister's hands in his.

"It's not your fault baby and I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself. I love you please believe me when I tell you I love you. Don't ever doubt it not for a second especially if we fight and say things we don't mean. You are my only little sister and I am so glad that I have you in my life because without you it wouldn't be complete and neither would this family" said Joe.

"I'm so glad you're here... I don't feel so scared when you're with me" said Amelia. Joe smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

He then whispers in her ear "I'll always protect you no one's ever gonna hurt you. Your big brother won't let anything happen to his baby sister I promise".

There wasn't anything in this world that Joe wouldn't do for his sister. He'll give her the brightest star in the sky if she wanted it or the whole world if she asked for it. Amelia was more than just a baby sister to him she was his best friend the one girl he'll love no matter what.

Amelia nods her head and hugs him. "I love you Joe" she sobbed. "I love you too" he said in a shaky voice. They pull away from each other and both got up.

"We better get inside before Pa worries about where we are" said Joe. He was about to climb through the window when Amelia nervously grabs his arm.

Joe turns back and saw the nervous complexion on her face. "What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked concern.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say anything to Pa, Adam and Hoss that I was scared. I don't want to worry Pa and I don't want our older brothers to think that I'm a baby" said Amelia.

"Oh honey! They won't think of you like that but if it would make you feel better I won't say anything" said Joe. He climbs through the window and helps her climb through it.

Amelia climbs back into her bed and Joe tucks her in. "Night sweetheart" said Joe. "Night Joe and thanks" said Amelia tiredly. They kiss each other on the cheek.

Joe sits with her until she is sound asleep before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews I'm glad many of you like the story so far.<p>

Just to give you a heads up I don't know how long this story is gonna be or what will happen next. So it might be a while for Chapter 14 to be updated. I hope you all will be patient with me on this.

And if you have any suggestions let me know either by message or just leave a review. Thanks


	14. Eye Spy

Eye Spy

Snyder and his gang were sitting on top of a hill looking over the Cartwright's house.

Snyder turns to Donovan "You know what to do Donovan. Go to the Cartwright's and get yourself hired as one of their hands and keep an eye on the girl" instructed Snyder.

"What if she recognizes me?" Donovan asked nervously. He didn't want to kill her or hurt her but he was afraid to go against Snyder.

"She won't recognize you. The drug I gave her wiped out her memory of us. She may recognize you but she's not gonna know who you are but if she does threaten her family; that'll keep her mouth shut" said Snyder.

"Just find out if the sheriff is on to us and if that brat says anything give her this" said Snyder handing him the syringe.

"What do I do if the other Cartwright's become suspicious of me?" asked Donovan nervously.

"KILL THEM!" Snyder ordered cold heartedly. Donovan nods his head and rides away.

He rides up to the Cartwright's house.

* * *

><p>Ben walks out to the yard to greet him. "May I help you" he asked curiously.<p>

It wasn't very often when people arrive at the house. Sometimes it was neighbors, someone passing through or in trouble or simply looking for work.

Ben tried to help those who came to the Ponderosa. "Are you Ben Cartwright?" Donovan asked. "Yes I am can I help you with something?" offered Ben curiously.

"My name is Bill Donovan and I was wondering if there were any jobs you'll have for me?" asked Donovan. Ben thinks for a moment.

"Well Bill we're getting ready for the round up and there are horses to be broken. Have you broke horses before?" asked Ben.

"Yes sir I have an uncle down in Arizona who has a ranch. I did some work for him when I was growing up" said Donovan.

"Alright you'll be pay twenty a month including meals. If you do work then you'll get paid. You can put your belongings in the bunk house and I'll introduce you to my sons. They're in charge of the horse breaking" Ben explained.

"I heard you also have a daughter?" question Donovan. "Yes I do she's been injured recently and has been laid up in the house" said Ben as they walk toward the bunkhouse.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir and if you don't mind me asking how did she get injured?" asked Donovan trying to show concern.

"She was kidnapped and got shot in the leg. Luckily it wasn't anything too serious but she has to be in the house for a few days" said Ben.

"I'm awfully sorry to hear it did they catch the kidnappers?" asked Donovan.

"No they haven't my daughter is having trouble remembering who they were and without that knowledge the Sheriff doesn't have anything to go on" said Ben.

"That's a terrible thing for someone to go through. I'm sorry that it was your daughter but I'm sure they'll catch them" assured Donovan.

"That's what we all hope for" said Ben he guided Donovan inside the bunkhouse then into the main house.

"It's a mighty fine place you got here sir" said Donovan impressed.

* * *

><p>They heard a noise coming from upstairs.<p>

They saw Hoss helping Amelia down the stairs. "Amelia what are you doing out of bed?" asked Ben surprise to see her.

"Papa if I stay in that bed for a minute longer I'll go crazy" said Amelia. Hoss helps her over to the settee and sits her down on it.

"Hoss, Amelia this is our new ranch hand Bill Donovan. Bill this is my son Hoss and my daughter Amelia" said Ben.

Amelia looks at Donovan and he looked very familiar to her. She had a bad feeling about him. Knowing that she can't remember how she knew him and figuring that her senses are a little off, Amelia decides to play it off as nothing even though something inside of her was nagging that something wasn't right.


	15. Nightmares and Suspicions

Nightmares and Suspicions 

Late in the middle of thunderstorm hovered over the Ponderosa. The thunder crack so loud it shook the house.

The lighting flashed a bright light that lit up the dark stormy sky. The wind was a powerful breath of air.

The tree branches tapped on the windows of the Cartwright's home. The rain drench the yard between the house and the barn and the rain pounded on the roof shingles loudly.

Amelia tossed and turned in her bed. The tremors rocked her body. She wakes up sweat on her forehead and tears running down her cheeks.

She quickly gets out of bed, puts her robe and slippers and hurries out of the room and into the next room that belonged to her oldest brother.

She hurries over to the bed and tries to wake him up. "Adam" she whimpered softly.

Adam opens his eyes and looks to see a figure of a little girl standing at his bedside. Adam sits up and looks at her.

"Amelia what's matter?" he asked concern. It was very rare for Amelia to wake him up in the middle of the night.

"I had a bad dream Adam" she sobbed even though she was trying to put on a brave face. Adam lifts her up and helps her onto the bed.

He puts his arm around her and holds her until the little girl's tears were spent. "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" asked Adam.

"I dreamt that I was in that room in the cabin. I could hear talking and I could see figures but I couldn't see their faces" said the frighten ten year old.

"Do you remember what the voices were saying?" asked Adam. "One of the voices was saying that Papa was responsible for his wife's death. Said he was gonna make Papa pay by killing me" said Amelia as she sobbed thinking about her dream.

Adam tightens his arm around his baby sister comfortingly. "It's alright everything is gonna be alright" he soothed her.

"I recognized him" Amelia said. Adam lifts her chin so he could look at her. "Who shortcake?" asked Adam.

"That new hand Papa hired" Amelia told him. "You mean Bill Donovan?" Adam asked her. Amelia nods her head.

Adam looks at her curiously "How'd you know him?"

"I'm not sure only that he look really familiar to me. Adam?" she said softly.

"What shortcake?" asked Adam concerned. "He really scares me" said Amelia.

Adam immediately pulls her at arms length and looks at her. "Has he said anything to you? Did he hurt you?" he asked concern.

"No but I can't explain it Adam but I just am whenever I see him" Amelia said.

"Did you talk to Pa about it?" asked Adam. "No I don't want to worry him" said Amelia.

"It's getting late so let's get some sleep alright" said Adam. Amelia nods her head.

Once she had made herself comfortable Amelia looks at Adam and kisses him on the cheek.

"Night Adam...I love ya" said Amelia between yawns. Adam looks down at her and smiles. "Night shortcake I love you too" he said as he kisses her on the temple of her head.

"Adam can you sing me a lullaby like you did when I was little?" she asked. Adam looks down at her and holds her in his arms.

He starts to sing 'Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra' softly as he felt his sister drifting off to sleep. As he was singing Adam starts to remember how he use to sing it to her when she was very little and had trouble sleeping.

Adam sings until he too was asleep.

Ben who was walking by had heard Adam singing. He opens the door and peeks inside. He saw Adam holding his little sister in his arms as the two were fast asleep.

Ben smiles at the beautiful sight and closes the door. He walks into his room and climbs into bed. He thanks God for blessing him with a daughter and three sons who loved each other and always looked out for each other.


	16. Worry is Spiritual Sight

Worry is Spiritual Sight; It's Cure Intelligent Faith 

The next morning Amelia had woken up early and was sitting at the table playing with the food that was on her plate.

Hoss walks down the stairs and was surprise to see his sister was already at the table. He walks across the living room and over to the table.

"Morning little sister you're up early this morning" Hoss said as he takes his place next to his father's chair and next to his sister.

As he was filling his plate with food he glances over to see Amelia was moving the food on her plate with her fork. "What's a matter ya ain't hungry?" he asked curiously.

Amelia pops back to reality and was surprise to see Hoss "No I already have food Hoss" she said unaware what he had asked her.

"You alright Pumpkin?" asked Hoss concerned. "I'm fine" she said trying to reassure him but he wasn't convinced.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" Hoss asked. Amelia shrugs her shoulders as she stares at her plate.

"I recognize that new hand Papa hired. I think he was one of the men who kidnapped me" said Amelia looking up at her brother.

"Are you sure?" asked Hoss. "Not a hundred percent sure but something inside of me is telling me that he was" said Amelia.

"Not that I don't believe you munchkin, but that's a pretty serious accusation. Do you have any proof?" Hoss asked.

Amelia shakes her head and asks him what he thinks she should do. "Talk to Pa" he advised her.

"What if he doesn't believe me especially since I don't have any proof?" asked Amelia. "I guess we're gonna have ta find some" said Hoss with a smiled.

"You believe me don't ya Hoss?" asked Amelia. "I know you won't lie about something like this and kind of big brother would I be if I didn't believe my one and only baby sister" said Hoss.

Amelia smiles gratefully. "Have you told anyone about this?" Hoss asked.

"I talk to Adam about it last night but I didn't tell him that I think Donovan kidnap me" said Amelia. "How about I'll talk to Adam about this and then we can all talk to Pa about it alright?" suggested Hoss.

Amelia smiles as she gets up from her chair and hugs Hoss. "Thanks Hoss...I love you" she said. "I love ya too baby girl" he said.

* * *

><p>Later that day Adam was at the North Pasture fixing a fence when Hoss rides over to him. "Hey did you come here to give you're poor old brother a hand?" Adam asked hopingly.<p>

"Why an old man like you is doing just fine by yourself" teased Hoss as he mount off his horse.

"So what brings you out here?" Adam asked realizing that his brother didn't come all the way from the house for a social visit.

"I wanted to talk to you about Amelia" Hoss said in a serious tone that got Adam's attention.

"What about Amelia?" Is she alright?" Adam asked alarmed. He couldn't take it if something else bad happen to his sister.

"She's fine she told about Donovan" said Hoss. "What did she tell you?" asked Adam.

"She thinks Donovan was one of the men who kidnapped her" said Hoss. "Does she have any proof?" Adam asked. "No and she hasn't talk to Pa about it" said Hoss.

"How sure is she?" asked Adam. "She says she has a feeling inside of her that tells her he did and you know as well as I do about those 'feelings' of hers" said Hoss.

"You got a point there and if she's that certain about it then we better have a word with Pa about it" advised Adam.

"Maybe we should run into town and have Roy run a check" suggested Hoss. "Good idea at least it'll give us some answers" agreed Adam.

* * *

><p>They mount on their horses and rode to town. They ride up to the Sheriff's office and mount off their horses and walk in.<p>

"Adam, Hoss haven't seen boys in quite a spell. How's Amelia doing?" asked Roy surprised to see them. "She's doing fine Roy. The doc says that she should be as good as new in a week" said Hoss.

"That's awfully good to hear. Give her my best will you" said Roy. "We sure will Roy" said Hoss. "So what can I do for you boys?" Roy asked.

"Well Roy we were wondering if you can run a check on someone for us?" asked Adam. "Why?" asked Roy curiously?

"Amelia thinks she knows the name of one of the men who kidnapped her" said Hoss. "That's great who is it?" asked Roy.

"His name is Bill Donovan. Our Pa just hired him as a hand. Amelia is certain that he was one of her kidnappers" said Adam.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Roy. "Not exactly that's why we came to see if you can run a check on him. See if he has a criminal record" said Hoss.

"I'll see what I can do" said Roy. "We were also hoping that you would keep this under your hat. Pa and Joe don't know about this and we would appreciate it if you won't say anything to them or anyone else about this" said Adam.

"Don't worry I won't say a word" said Roy. "Thanks Roy" Hoss said as he and Adam walk out and over to their horses.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" asked Hoss. "Go home fill Pa and Joe in and keep an eye on Donovan while we wait for some news" said Adam.<p>

"I hope this will all be over soon for Amelia's sake" said Hoss feeling tired of the whole situation especially when it concerned Amelia.

Hoss felt terrible that his sister at ten years old was going through something that ten year old girls shouldn't go through.

Amelia deserved to have a normal life without having to worry about life and death situations.

Adam looks at his brother and could tell that he was thinking about something. "What cha thinking about?" Adam asked.

"About Amelia and how she doesn't deserve all of this. She deserves better Adam a lot better than all of this" Hoss said as he mounts on his horse and they ride out of town.


	17. Family Meeting and Guilt

Family Meeting and Guilt

At the ranch Joe heard horses riding in the yard and walk out to the yard to see his mounting off their horses.

"Where have you two been?" he asked. "Why did you miss us little brother?" teased Adam. "Me? Heck no but Pa's been wondering where the two of you were" informed Joe.

"We were in town why is there something wrong?" asked Hoss. "No but the doc was here not too long ago" said Joe. Adam and Hoss looked at each other worriedly.

"Is it Amelia? Is she alright?" Hoss inquired the tone in his voice showed how very chafe he was. Before Joe could answer both Adam and Hoss rush into the house and saw their father sitting on a chair by the fireplace drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

Ben looks up startled to see his eldest sons. "How is Amelia Pa?" Hoss asked. "She's upstairs resting" said Ben. Hoss immediately walks upstairs to just on his baby sister.

Ben looks at Adam. "Where were you and Hoss?" asked Ben curiously. "We went to town and talk to Roy about Bill Donovan" said Adam.

Ben looks at him confused "Bill Donovan why?"

"Amelia is certain that he was one of the men that kidnapped her" Adam explained. "Do you have any proof?" asked Joe.

"No that's why we asked Roy to run a check and see if he is wanted" said Adam.

Hoss was sitting beside his sister. He takes her hand and kisses it. Amelia wakes up and looks at him smiling. "Hey Hoss it's about time you came to visit me" she said teasingly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better...the doc came earlier and said that I'm fully healed" said Amelia.

"So why are you in bed?" Hoss asked curiously. "Because I enjoy having my brothers' waiting on me hand and foot" she teased.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better sis now I don't have to keep doing your chores for you" he teased back. "I'm sorry that you had to take care of me and do my chores" she said.

"Don't be I'm your big brother and it's my job to take care of you" said Hoss. Amelia smiles at him but she could tell there was something her brother was struggling to say.

Hoss looks up at her and holds her hand once more. "I'm so sorry this happen to you...You deserve to have a normal life and not have to go through what you did. No girl your age or any age for that matter should be shot, kidnapped and left for dead. You deserve the better...the best and nothing but the very best out of life"

"So do you Hoss" she said sweetly. Hoss looks up at her with tears brimming in his eyes. "You are a wonderful man not to mention the world's greatest big brother. The girl who would become Mrs. Hoss Cartwright would be the luckiest girl in the territory"

Hoss smiles tears dripping down his rosy pink cheeks. "I love ya sis" Amelia smiles as he hugs her. "I love ya too brother"


	18. Answers but more Questions

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me long to post this chapter I have been feeling sick. Thank you for your patience. **

Answers but more Questions

That night Ben, Joe and Adam were sitting at the table for supper. They were waiting for Hoss and Amelia to come down.

Within minutes they walk down the stairs. Hoss holding Amelia's hand as she carefully walk down the staircase.

"It's good to see you back on your feet again shortcake" said Adam. "Thanks Adam" said Amelia smiling relieved that she was finally out of bed.

Hoss helps her to a chair between Ben and Joe before taking his seat next to Adam. "Amelia has some news for us" he announced once he was seated.

"The Doc said that I'm fully healed and I can start working on the ranch again in a couple of days" annunciated Amelia jovially.

"That's the best news I ever heard" said Joe ecstatically kissing his sister on the head. "Congratulations Amelia" said Adam jubilantly.

Halfway through their dinner there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" volunteer Amelia. Joe gets up and helps Amelia out of her chair.

Amelia walks slowly to the door and opens it. "Sheriff Coffee" said Amelia "Hi Amelia glad to see ya back on your feet" said Roy happily.

"Thanks" said Amelia as she lets him in. "Ben, boys" the sheriff greeted them.

"Roy would you like to join us for supper?" asked Ben. "Thanks Ben but this isn't a social call. I have some information for Adam and Hoss" said Roy.

"About Bill Donovan?" asked Ben. Roy nods his head. Ben turns to Amelia. "Amelia why don't you go upstairs and rest awhile" suggested Ben.

"Can't I stay Papa? I want to hear what the sheriff has to say?" asked Amelia. "Are you sure?" asked Ben. "Yes Papa" said Amelia. Ben nods then turns to Roy. "What did you find out Roy?" asked Ben.

"Bill Donovan served time for kidnapping and assault. Once he got out you won't believe who hired him to work on their ranch" said Roy.

"Who?" asked Joe. "Dave Snyder" said Roy. "That makes sense" said Adam deep in thought. "How do you figure?" asked Roy.

"I had a dream about being in the cabin. I remember hearing voices and one of the voices said that Papa was responsible for killing his wife. He wanted revenge against Papa by kidnapping me. They wanted to kill me" said Amelia.

"The only one I can think of that would have an axe to grinded against Pa would be Dave Snyder" said Adam.

"How did his wife died?" asked Joe. "It was an accident a terrible accident in the mine. I was showing them one of our mines when there was a cave in. Miss Snyder was trapped under the rubble. When we finally dug her out there was nothing we could do she was already dead. Ever since then Dave Snyder hated me and wanted me to suffer as much as he did" said Ben.

He turns to Amelia "It's my fault you were kidnapped darling he wanted to make me pay so badly he tried to kill my precious daughter" the anger starts to build up in him and his face tenses up.

"Ben calm down we don't have any real hard evidence against Dave Snyder unless we can get Amelia to make a positive identification that he was the one who kidnapped her" said Roy.

"Isn't it a little risky if Amelia can identify him there is no way he is gonna let her say a word? He would have to kill her to keep her from identifying him" said Hoss.

"Amelia has been through enough already. I don't want her to go through it anymore besides identifying her kidnapper may not be the best thing for her" said Ben.

"I understand Ben" said Roy. "Why are you talking about me like I'm not in the room?" asked Amelia curiously. Ben looks at her.

"I'm sorry baby I forgot you were in the room" Ben apologized. "Now that I have your attention I think I have a right to have a say on the matter" said Amelia.

"What is your say punkin?" asked Hoss. "I know that you are worried that I'm not ready to identify my kidnapper or strong enough to face him. I know I can do it and when I do identify him then he would go to prison and wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. Isn't that right Sheriff?" asked Amelia.

"Yes that's right but if there is a trial then you would have to testify" said Roy. "What does testify mean?" asked Amelia.

"It means that you would have to be under oath and tell the court what happen" said Joe. Amelia looks at her father confidently. "I can do that Papa...I know I can"

"Are you sure?" asked Ben. "Yes sir" said Amelia. "Now that that is all settle what do we do now?" asked Joe. "Find Dave Snyder" said Adam.

"No we talk to Bill Donovan. If we can get him to confess that he helped Dave Snyder kidnap Amelia then there would be no reason for her to identify him" said Ben.

"Yeah but she would still have to testify wouldn't she?" asked Hoss. "Yes she would but I'm sure your sister can handle it" said Ben.


	19. Attempt to Kill

Attempt to Kill 

While the Cartwright's and Roy were still talking a tired Amelia decided to turn in early and says goodnight then walks upstairs to her room.

She walks into her room and is grabbed from behind. Her attacker restraints her arms and covers her mouth.

"Do not scream and I won't hurt you" he hissed against her ear. He lets her go and turns her to face him.

Amelia was aghast to see that her attacker was Bill Donovan. "Why is the sheriff here and what does he want?"

Amelia thinks for a moment trying to figure out what to do. She knew that if he found out that the sheriff was on to him then he would kill her.

"He was asking my father for his support for his re-election" Amelia fibbed bravely. Donovan wasn't buying it and slaps her hard in the face.

"Lie to me again and I'll kill you with this" he threatened as he pulls out the syringe. "Now why was he here? Did he say anything about your kidnappers?" Donovan asked.

Amelia nervously shakes her head. Knowing that she was lying again he slaps her. Amelia look at him frighten as he walks toward her with the syringe still in his hand.

Downstairs the men's conversation stops when they heard a horrid scream coming from Amelia's bedroom. They all bolted up the stairs and barged into the room.

They found an unconscious Amelia laying helplessly on the floor her mouth bloody and a syringe lying beside her. There was a breeze blowing through the open window.

Ben immediately hurries to his daughter and knelt beside her. He cradles her body. "Amelia...darling can you hear me?" he said his voice shaking with fear.

"Who ever it was went out the window" said Hoss he and Adam were expecting the window. Joe hurries over to his father.

"How is she Pa?" asked Joe shaking petrified. "I don't know she seemed to have fainted and hasn't come to yet" said Ben worriedly.

"Was she drugged?" asked Roy. "I don't see any injection marks on her" said Ben relieved. "I'll go get the Doc Ben" offered Roy.

"Thank you Roy" said Ben to his dear friend. Roy nods and hurries out of the room. Adam and Hoss quickly walk over to their family.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Hoss. "I want you two to go out see if you can find anything" said Ben. "Pa whoever he was he's long gone by now" said Adam.

"I know son but it won't hurt to look" insisted Ben. Adam and Hoss walk out of the room. Ben turns to Joe "Let's get her to the bed". Joe was about to lift her when she began to stir.

"Amelia can you hear me?" asked Ben. Amelia slowly opens her eyes and sees her father and brother surrounding her. "You alright?" asked Joe concerned.

Amelia looks at Ben and starts to cry "I was soo scared Papa. I thought he was gonna kill me" she sobbed. Ben gathers her in his arms.

"It's alright darling you're safe now. Your Papa's here" soothed Ben. Once the tears subsided Ben pulls away and looks at her.

"Are you hurt?" asked Ben worried. Amelia shakes her head no. "Can you tell her what happen?" asked Joe. "He tried to drug me and I screamed. He wanted to know why the sheriff was here. I tried to lie and he hit me" said Amelia.

"Do you know who it was?" asked Joe. "It was Bill Donovan" informed Amelia fearfully.

Ben holds her in his arms. "It's alright now baby you're safe" "I'm gonna go find your brothers and let them know that you are alright, thank God" said Ben. He kisses her on the head gets up and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Joe looks down to her and smiles "Come on sweetheart" he helps he up and walks her over to her bed and sits her down on it.<p>

"You sure you are alright?" he asked. Amelia nods her head. Joe hands her a glass of water. "I never been so scared in my life when I saw you on the floor my heart stopped. For a second I thought you were dead" said Joe.

"Pa was scared too wasn't he?" asked Amelia. "He sure was we all were" said Joe. "I guess it isn't a bad thing to be scared" said Amelia.

"Just like I told you everyone gets scared but you don't have to be afraid to show us. We're family" said Joe.

"What are you afraid of, Joe?" asked Amelia curiously. Joe was surprise by the question but he knew that if he told her what he was afraid of then she would understand that everyone has fears.

"I'm scared of heights. Remember when we all went swimming at the lake last summer?" asked Joe. Amelia nods. "Adam and Hoss would swing on a rope and jump into the water. I never did because I was scared" said Joe.

Amelia was surprise "I thought it was because Pa told you that you weren't big enough?" "That's what I told Adam and Hoss so they wouldn't tease me" said Joe.

"Do they know that it was because you were afraid of heights?" asked Amelia. Joe nods "But they didn't tease me".

"What are Hoss and Adam scared of?" asked Amelia curiously. "Hoss is scared of the dark. When he was your age he used to sleep with the light on" said Joe.

"Gee I thought big brother Hoss wasn't scared of anything" said Amelia. "Well he is and so is older brother Adam" said Joe.

"What is Adam scared of?" asked Amelia. "Your teacher Miss Jones" laughed Joe. Amelia laughs she couldn't imagine Adam being scared of a woman like Miss Jones.

"Is that why whenever she comes here Adam would run and hide in the barn?" asked Amelia giggling. Joe nods his head as he giggled.

"I bet Pa isn't afraid of anything" said Amelia confidently. "That's where you're wrong little sister. Pa has his fears too" said Joe.

"Like what?" asked Amelia fascinated. "Pa is afraid of something bad happening to the Ponderosa but that doesn't compare to his greatest fear" said Joe.

"What's that?" asked Amelia. "Losing any one of us. We're his life you know. If anything were to happen to us Pa would be very sad" said Joe.

"Like he was when our mamas died?" asked Amelia. "Yeah like that" said Joe. Amelia rests her head on Joe's shoulder and sighs.

"I don't ever want Papa to be sad like that" said Amelia. "None of us do" said Joe lifting her up onto his lap and kisses her on the head.

Amelia pulls back and looks at him. "You're the best big brother Joe just like Adam and Hoss" said Amelia.

"And you are the best baby sister and we wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. We love you so much" said Joe.

Amelia smiles "I love you too" she said. Joe hugs her and he could feel her kissing him on the cheek. He smiles and holds her closer. He thanked God for the precious angel he was holding in his arms.

A precious angel that he would always treasured.


End file.
